Untitled
by sarah-jess
Summary: Bella fell in love with someone online. He found someone else. She moves to forks, he lives there. What will happen? Do you trust someone you love? Or do you trust a person you hate? R&R if ya want. EXB... eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: ello.. this may be a bit wierd, but it just poped into my head. right now i can't do much corrections, so be expecting a better looking first chapter soon. thanks for reading. please tell me.. or don't tell me wacha think. thanks.**

I sat straight up. I wonder... could that be him?  
I sighed and slumped back down.  
I couldn't take my mind off him. He was becoming a monster, invading my thoughts, my dreams and decisions. It seemed everything revoloved around him.. still. It wasn't fair. I had to live in california, and he had to live in forks. I knew that confessed out love for eachother, but that was ages ago. He found his true love, tanya, and moved in with his father, carlisle. He hardly got on anymore, and when that happened, all we talked about was his relationship with tanya, music, and a few other things. I had always wanted a soul mate, but as far as I was concered, I could't have this one, and I hardly thought that anymore. The nagging pain in my chest went away, the thoughts of him sleeping with me on my bed went away, everything I was obsessing over went away. Except for this stupid thing I couldn't help but do. Everytime someone that looked like him passed by, I instantly wondered if that was him, and crushed every time. Theres one thing I can do well, and thats keep a friendship in tact after a relationship, and unfortunately, I want to do the opposite in this case.

days came and went after that incident, it seemed that luck was turning it's shining beacon of hope on me, but at the same time, I dreaded what would happen after the beacon dulled. I hadn't heard from him in a few days, so I suppose his end was going well. As for me, It was just past october, and I was eagerly awaiting the good news to come. Moving with my dad. My parents were in the midst of a divorce, and my mom was a total bitch about it. My dad had a new girlfriend, sue, and I knew he was in love. I quickly checked my e-mail, and sure enough, there was 10 from fanfiction, 2 from my dad, and one from... him? I clicked on his first, and my heart just shattered. It was depressing, but I was happy for him.

_Dear bella, _

_I can't believe i'm agreeing to this, but i've been threatened. I have to stop all communications with you, and i'm such a dubass. I know this is short, and I couldn't have any time to write this. And I know your concered about my sanity. I am happy, please try for once, please. I owe you a million and more apologies, but I have to go. I'm sorry.  
__your buddy, or in this case, ex-buddy  
__p.s. You'll probably hate me for this, but I still love you. I never stopped loving you. But you need to find someone else, please. I'm in love, and you should be too. Forgive me. I love you._

I was sobbing by the time that was done. I'm great a holding in my emotions, but I just couldn't help it.

Sobbing for hours made me dry, physically, and emotionally. I was still crying when I went through my dads messages, but managed to smile when he said we were to go tomorrow. My stuff was packed and already shipped to the house, all it needed was me and dad. I took a long shower, then called my dad. Everything was ready and set up, I just had to get dressed, and get my carry-ons.

* * *

Everything was situated properly. We had gone through security without a hitch, and we boarded and landed without a single thought of anything hopeful. We got our luggage, and headed to my new car. He had gotten a job as the police chief, and he started tomorrow, so he got his cruiser tomorrow. We had transported my challenger to the house already, and he had his doctor friend bring it to the airport. I was expecting to see this blonde doctor he was so excited about, but he simply left a card on the drivers seat. I was hesitant to let anyone drive my car, but we'd have to take a cab, and thad be an honest waste of time.

* * *

Once we where at the house, I unpacked all of my things. I organized my cd's, my books, and my clothes, all having an alphabetical order. I turned on my laptop, plugged it in, and put my earphones in. my thoughts for these past couple of days needed to be expressed, either through poems, or something else, and having insomnia helps to get things complete. Charlie didn't argue with me if I stayed up late, and sue was just supportive, better then my real mother. School would start tomorrow, and I wondered if he would be there. I knew we were moving to forks all along, I just hadn't told anyone about edward. I hoped it all went well, but I didn't. I knew it was a disaster in the making, and I couldn't help but smile. Drama, pain, depression, and suffering. My favorite things.

**a/n: pretty lame, eh? flame it up please. i don't really care about reviews, but just read it and... well whatever! i'll just keep writing this story i suppose, and my others. thanks to everyone who likes my stories. thanks again- Sarah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: ello! i've come to you with a chapter! hope you enjoy.**

the feeling of numbness was not new to me, but i embraced it.

it let me think about things normally not thought about.

the time went by excruciatingly slow, and it made things seem that much more.. obvious.

i was nothing new, nothing fabulous, i was just a plain person who loved the same things as the person i loved did.

i was beginning to get fed up with myself, so i pulled my laptop out of it bag, opened it, and pressed the power button.

the internet was a relief, and a sanctuary to me, a place where i could be free.

as soon as it started, i pulled up the zune software and selected some maiden to play.

i double clicked on the internet icon, and as soon as it was up, i was typing away.

this laptop was brand new, and i had no idea what was installed. i was just grateful i didn't get a mac.

the messenger window popped up, and i was thankful i didn't have to install it.

i thought, what the hell, so i clicked log in and type my username and password in.

i tried not to look to see if edward was logged in, but it was a habit.

he was logged in, and his personal message said "i'm in love, and finally out of hell."

my heart stuttered in my chest, and i held my middle to keep myself together.

if he was happy, i wouldn't object. it was his life, and i'm sure he would'nt have wanted me to be apart of it anyways.

i tried to look away from it, and closed it, but then a chat window popped up.

-Edward- Hey

-Bella- Hi.

-edward- are you still mad at me?

-bella- no.

-edward- your sad about something. what is it?

-bella- nothing forget about it.

-edward- okay. what are you up to?

-bella- trying to get some sleep. moving doesn't help insomnia.

-edward- i could've told you that. wait, you moved?  
-bella- yes.

-edward- where?  
-bella- a place that rains a lot. i don't like it, so please don't ask.

-edward- don't worry i wont. i'll find out sooner or later.

-bella- i know you will, i just hope you don't.

-edward- i'll just ask jake, or jasper.

-bella- you wouldn't dare!

-edward- yes i would.

i was infuriated. he had no right to talk to jake or jasper about my location, he'd known soon enough.

i was contemplating whether or not to flip him the bird on the webcam, but i decided against it.

-bella- night.

-edward- sweet dreams bella

-bella has signed off-

i ran my hands through my hair. he was increasingly frustrating. he told me couldn't talk to me, and now he's arguing about me not telling him.

i stretched, and looked at the clock.

5:30

crap!

i ran to my suitcase and got out clothes and toiletries, and rushed to the bathroom.

i was relieved when i came out of the shower. i blow dried my hair, put my clothes on, and debated whether to my bring my ipod or zune.

stress relief? zune.

emo-crap and romantic stuff? ipod.

i chose the zune. i was in no dire need to hear how they love each other so much, and all that jazz.

i pulled my phone and zune off from their chargers, and unlocked them bolth.

i checked my texts, and i had a few.

first one was jasper, asking when i was going to be at school, and the others were edward, bugging me to tell him where i moved to.

i snorted. ignoring me, my butt.

i grabbed my car keys and my backpack, and headed out the door.

i rushed to the warm safety of my car, and put the heat on full blast.

i plugged my zune in, and let the music drive me.

i was focused on the road, i didn't want an accident to happen.

i pulled into the student parking lot, found a space, and parked.

i walked to the front office and opened the door.

an old lady greeted me, and i told her my name.

she handed me my class schedules, and wished me good luck.

i nodded, and backed out the door.

i saw a small flash of black, and i hoped it was her.

"alice!" i shouted.

the girl turned around, and it was indeed her. "BELLA!!"

she ran into my arms, and i hugged her with all my might.

i never though i'd ever meet the people who changed my life, it was overwhelming.

i was shedding tears, not a normal habit, but they were happy tears for once.

"alice?" someone said, the voice distinctively familiar.

"jazzy! you'll never guess whose here!" she said, then pulled away from me.

she was a 4'6 pixie of a woman, and my best friend.

"i know..." he said, and them looked toward us.

"bella!!!!" someone else shouted.

"emmett! rose!" i said.

jasper was a 6'4 war geek, just like me. he had dirty blonde hair, he was muscular, but not overly, and had a great personality, and a great soul-mate, alice.

emmett was an oddly bubbly person, he was huge, muscular, 6'6, had curly hair, and he was strictly Rosalie's.

rosalie was a curvacious blonde, who has the love of emmett, is smart, and has a great mental capacity, 200 times better than any dumb blonde.

i went up, and hugged them both.

i looked past them, and saw the person i didn't want to see today.

"hello, bella." edward said. i froze.

**a/n: thanks for reading, and tell me how you like it. thanks.**


End file.
